Please! Don't Leave Me
by YugureHikari
Summary: That one incident in Kekkai Village changes a boy life or so he thought? The GoM got lost while searching for SOMETHING. What's that? A song? Kuroko? Who or what is Shiro? What is the SOMETHING that the GoM is looking for? Unravel the mysteries of the Kekkai Village and who's gonna be the light to help him out of his dark world? Kuroko x protective!GoM
1. A song?

**Hello guys~ This is Yugure_Hikari desu^^. First of all this is my first time writing fanfiction in my entire life! So i'm an amateur in this but PLEASE BEAR WITH ME!I'm doing my best^o^'' so I'll be greatful to you guys if you review and tell me about your opinions of my story...Jaa nee~**

* * *

**Anyway I recommend you guys listen to this song while reading this ^^ here's the link:**

watch?list=ULCKsK3AynNps&v=CKsK3AynNps&feature=player_detailpage

* * *

"_**Oh my! If it isn't my little Tet-chan~**"_

_**"O bachan! Look what i found on my way back!" **Our happy memories together, wiped out in that single fire..._

_**"Bless my soul! It's a Akachan Kitsune but I've never saw this type before around these woods?**"__You lying there in you own pool of blood..._

_****__"Bachan..can we _keep him? Pweaaseeee~ I'll promise to take good care of it!" But...

**"Of course sweetheart. What should we name him dear?"** Worst of all...

"**umm...he's white so...SHIRO! That's right! From today onwards you are SHIRO... My name is KU..RO..KO! This is my bachan**" It...

"**Let's give him a bath first...alright dear~**" Was all...

"**Okay bachan**~" **MY FAULT!**

* * *

The forest always seem so quiet and peaceful was what everybody in Kekkai Village always thought. It was teeming with wildlife and was surrounde by nature.

A peaceful gateaway for relaxing your mind and bodies, making it a once famous tourists site. The happy and cheerful

sounds of children running and playing around the trees and streams were delightful to anyone who was watching. Those were the times where people and

the forest lives in harmony among each other and there were no traces of sorrow. Yes, no sorrow, no deceit, no lies until _that incident._

* * *

Akashi is beyond **pissed!**

" Remind me why I still haven't KILL you Ryota for getting us Lost in the middle of nowhere!"

If words could kill then Kise would be dead in an instant.

" Hehehe...Akashichii~ You wouldn't do that would you besides it was all your...eikkk~ "

One deathly glare from heterochromic eyes is enough to shut Kise up. Midorima walks in between Kise and Akashi, being the only brave one - even though he's

ACTUALLY scared - he turns to Kise smacking him with his lucky item for today ( a carved wooden Frog statue).

" What was that for Midorimachii? Everyone is so mean to me~ Waaaaa! "

' _There he goes again_ ' is on everyone minds at that moment.

" We're not... being mean to you Kise- chin... excluding Midorima- chin..." said Atsushi while stuffing himself with his snacks as usual.

" He was in my way! May I also add that he is the reason of why we're lost right now! "

" Hey~ It's not my fault that we're lost! It's the map's fault. It says that _IT_ should be somewhere around here besides...uh?"

_konna ni mo tooku he futari wa kite shimatte _  
_ano koro no _  
_osanai kimi no hohoemi ni mou kaerenai ne..._

_' Someone's singing? '_

_kimi ga warau sekai ga suki de _  
_soba ni itai soredake..._

_' but why is...'_

" Kise- chin~ You've been spacing out. Is something wrong?"

" Huh? Didn't you hear that? "

Now all of them was staring at Kise thinking that maybe Midorima hit him with the statue too hard that he's hallucinating.

" Hear what? Stop talking nonsense. Come on let's find shelter, besides it's getting dark soon and something tells me that the weather is not on our side today"

To prove Aomine's statement the sky begins to darken. Dark clouds signalling that there'll be a thunderstorm tonight.

" Aomine's right. We should find a cave where we can shelter from the night. You wouldn't want to be eaten by the beasts that is lurking around this forest right? If you do then stay~ I won't stop you"

Akashi turns his back towards them but they know better. The sadistic smile across Akasi's face is enough to make all of them sudder.

" Well we should get going then" said Midorima trailing behind Akashi.

" Wait for me Mido- chin! Aka-chin"

"Oi! Kise! Are you just gonna stay there? Come on already or we'll leave you behind!" even though Aomine was acting like a jerk but Kise knows that his friend is actually worried of him.

" Chotto matte! Wait up you guys! huh?..."

_Time goes by _  
_toki ga sugite mo kitto kawaranu mono ga aru no _  
_todokanai kara mitsuketai kara _  
_yume no tsubasa wo sagashi ni yuku..._

_' Huh? That song again? The voice is lovely? A girl? but...'_

" Oi! Kise! Hurry up! Akashi found a cave near the stream just up ahead!"

" Hai! Wait for me Aominechii!"

Kise was left wondering of the beautiful song that he had heard earlier which his friends can't. The only thing that was on his mind was...

_' why does the song was full of sorrow and anguish. It's as if that person's precious things or someone had been taken away from him/her'_

* * *

Unknown to them a pair of eyes watch them from afar. Eyes that is filled with so much sorrow, sadness, anger and regret. Eyes that are similar to the UNDEAD.

* * *

**I know it's short anyway guys tell me your opinions on this story. And I am SO SORRY that the vocab sucks..English is not my mother languange~ heee~ Anyway please review you guys and comment if there is anyway I can improvised my writing. I'll try to update this Fic as fast as I could as I have school for this Saturday -.-'' I only have a one day break from school every year! I was writing this at night time so don't expect me to have correct grammars or vocabs because I started this story after doing MATHS!**

**_yugure: urgghh! hate Maths! (X0x)_  
**

**_kuroko: *appears suddenly* that's because you don't study_**

**_yugure: Urrrgggahhhhh~ o..oh? Kuroko-kun. You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!_**

**_kuroko: but i was here all the time (o-o)_**

**_yugure: ehe...(=o=)'' is that so...? i didn't realise!_**

**_akashi: that's because the stupidity of the organ that you called the BRAIN never leaves you!_**

**_yugure: why you little...X+_**

**_kuroko: that is not wise Yugure- san..._**

**_akashi: she's never the one that can be called smart anyway~_**

**_yugure: you think I'm not smart huh...Wait till I tell everyone about your baby pict...ure...ehe...AAAAAAHHHH!_**

**_kuroko: I don't think you should tie her up the flag pole Akashi- kun... she is afraid of heights..._**

**_akashi: what? I don't know what you're talking about~ *singing*_**

**A/N: Anyways you guys. I'll appreciate it if you guys review (o) thank you 3**


	2. Fated Encounter

**Thanks for the reviews and making this story your favorite you guys^^ I'm so glad that you guys are happy with this story. Ummm...I'm not confident about this second chapter. Anyway let's cut the chit-chat and begin the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

* * *

"Akashichii...are you sure this cave is...ummm...sa..fe? uwaaaa!~"

Kise was silenced with a pair of scissors that is inches away from his throat. Akashi's face is plastering a 'If you ever doubt me again I'll swear I'll kill you look' that made Kise flinch. The others were only watching because they wouldn't want to be near Akashi to meet his wrath. **[A/N: it amazes me how Akashi just pulls out scissors from nowhere]**

"Are you doubting _**me**_ _Ryouta_?"

" N..no! Why would I? It's just...there maybe b...bears, ghosts or worst w..witches in there!"

Aomine's face practically paled at the word 'Ghosts and witches'.

" Oi! Ahomine. Are you alright? You look like you just saw a ghost. Well, I can't blame you. Oha- Asa did say that today is an unlucky day for Virgos' "

" S...stop your yapping! I am definitely not Scared! " Aomine flustered. The other's could only think ' yeah right' as a comeback in their mind, except Akashi who is still figuring out the _perfect_ punishment for Kise. Then, a mischievous grin began to formed on Akashi's face as an idea started to click in his head.

" Let's go inside first and set a fire. All of us will be expecting a cold night tonight."

" Yes Aka- chin "

Murasakibara followed Akashi inside the cave while munching some potato chips and the others began to gather all their things and followed Akshi inside as well. Kise who is oblivious to the punishment that shall befall on him, happily follows them inside. The cave was not deep and dark as it seems although it still scared the crap out of Aomine. After they found a comfotable spot inside, they began unpacking their belongings. Midorima took out his sleeping bag and set it near to the cave wall on the right side of the cave, his lucky item still in-hand. Murasakibara is busy unpacking his snacks before continuing eating them again.

' Seriously how can his stomach handle all that snacks he's eating?' Aomine thought as he himself is busy unpacking his backpack looking for his torchlight. He convince himself that the torchlight is for emergencies although his inner self is screaming in denial because he is scared of the dark. After a while, the sky begins to darken. Midorima lights fire using two rocks as the ancient people did in the old days, with some woods and branches that Murasakibara and Aomine collected earlier. They also found some berries and Aomine surprisingly managed to set a trap and caught a deer. They roasted the deer on an open fire with some more woods collected **_surprisingly_** by Murasakibara. After eating, everyone is busy organizing their stuff (Murasakibara not included-he didn't unpack his stuff earlier) except Akashi who is still lost in thought.

_' what was that voice earlier? I have a bad feeling...maybe I shouldn't have sent Ryouta out.'_ akashi thought as he looks up to the night sky where the moon is starting lo show itself behind the dark clouds.

' I have a bad feeling trouble is starting to stir up' How right he was. This night is the night where it all begins just like _that incident_ 10 years ago.

* * *

**Reporters, police, ambulance and the mass media. The fire was starting to spread wildly across the forest killing everything that stands in its path. All of the people that were here a moment ago all gone. In other words _DIED_! It was all their fault. Humans are born too be greedy. All they want is power, money and fame. Let the flames devour them and let them feel the anger and the sorrow that is buried within me! I was wrong. I was blaming my faults on them because I'm scared... . They...all of them died because of _me_! My parents abandoned me for _who I am_. They all despise me. The people that don't, the people that I loved gone. Their blood on my hands. I lost everything ever since then. All that is left is Shiro.**

**" I'm sorry Shiro... . Sleep well. You'll be free from me tommorrow... ." The figure look downwards seeing the end of the rushing rapids, his face not showing any emotions.**

**" I'll sing my... last lullaby for you...Shiro..."**

* * *

Meanwhile...

" Urgghh... how did I get myself into this mess? Uwaaahh! Oh! It's just a rabbit. *sigh* Why... oh... why didn't I bring a torchlight earlier! I'm so stupid!"

Kise is alone in the forest, hoping to find a water source so he can bring back water for them because Akashi told him to. He wanted to object Akashi's idea of a punishment but deciding that it's _wiser_ to do what Akashi had told him instead because he still values his life. He wanders deep into the forest bumping into some harmless animals such as squirrels and plenty of birds. Admiring nature, he failed to noticed that the sky was beginning to get darker. After several minutes, he found a stream near the cave. He was thankful that he finally found water and can go back. He took Midorima's huge pink water bottle with teddy bear patterns on it which is supposedly to be Midorima's lucky item for tomorrow ( ignoring the weirdness of the lucky items that Midorima possesses until now) and filled it up with the water from the stream, making sure it's safe to drink. After filling the bottle up, Kise proceed to go back then suddenly he gasped.

_ kurai yoru no naka de  
watashi wo terashiteru ..._

_'_That voice!' Kise is running like he never did in his life. He follows the source of the beautiful voice that he heard earlier.

' Where is it coming from? Huh? There's another sound? Where have I heard that sound? It sounds like the rushing of water. Ahh...A WATERFALL! That voice must came from the end of this stream!'

**_ yasashii manazashi no _**  
**_ anata ni..._**

Kise reached the end of the stream and was surprised to see that the owner of the beautiful voice belongs to a boy that was standing on a boulder on top of the waterfall. His figure was lighten by the light of the moon making him seem angelic with soft blue hair that flows with the wind and fair skin that seems to shine due to the light from the moon. He was standing there with his eyes closed. Kise's eyes widen when the boy suddenly shed a tear.

**_ aitai..._**

Then the boy jumped from the boulder into the cold rushing rapid of the waterfall. Kise jumps into the water after recovering from the shock earlier. The water is cold but Kise doesn't care. His mind is screaming for him to save the boy. Kise swim further down but to no avail. He can't see the boy's body in the dark especially when it is underwater!

' Where are you? Please Kami- sama, let me find him!'

Thinking the gods finally heard his wish he saw the boy and immediately grabs him. Seeing that the boy wasn't breathing, Kise immediately brings his mouth to the boys and gave him the Kiss of Life by giving him air. Slowly the blue-hair boy's eyes open and managed to catch a glimpse at his savior whom brought him back to the surface once more before falling unconscious.

" Hey wake up! Please wake up!"

Kise brought his ears to the boys chest wanting to find even the faintest sound of a heartbeat.

' No heartbeat!' Kise was stumped. He is stupefied. The only thing on his mind is screaming him to do CPR. He manage to blush at his own thoughts before leaning down, getting closer the other boy's soft cherry red lips which is very tempting if he's not stuck in a situation of life and death. He closed the gap between them and performed 2 sets of CPR. He leans down his head to his chest again.

**_Thump_**

_'He's **alive**!'_

There is finally a heartbeat! Kise is thanking all the gods in heaven for saving this boy. The boy shudder slightly as the night breeze begins to blow stronger. Kise remembers that Akashi told them that tonight they will be greeted by a thunderstorm. Kise immediately scooped the boy up into his arm, carrying him bridal style back to the cave. He was glad that he remembered the way back to the cave because it had began drizzling and a loud crack of thunder began to pierce through the night sky. Then suddenly, a white fox stands in front of them growling at Kise and it begin to run in Kise's direction. In a blink of an eye, the fox bite the end of the pale boy's shirt and and put him on the ground carefully. Kise took small steps to rescue the boy from the white fox, thinking that it was trying to eat the unconscious boy. The fox begins to growl at Kise, looking at him as if he is some dangerous animal. Kise shuddered at the pure anger directed at him in the fox's red eyes. He managed to spare a glance at the boy nest to the fox. Kise begins to panic as the boy was shivering and getting paler by the second. The fox seems to realize that and starts to lick the boy without any success in making him warmer. Kise then realize that the fox is doing the same thing as him- saving the boy from danger! Kise eyes soften and look directly at the fox's still red eyes.

" Please! Give him to me! I'm not a danger to him. I am trying to help him! Although he may sound crazy right now talking to a fox but he's determine to prove the fox that he is not going to harm the boy.

" Please...If you don't, he will surely Die! He needs help and I have friend who brought a first-aid kit and medicines with him. So, please hand him over to me!"

After a while, the fox looks at him and reluctantly leaving the blue-haired boy's side but thank Kami- sama, the fox begin to move out of Kise's way. Kise give the fox a silent thank you before scooping the boy into his arm again.

* * *

After running through the forest, Kise never thought that he would be so happy in his entire life seeing the opening of the cave a few meters away. He immediately run towards the it with the fox towing behind him stubbornly refusing to leave the boy. He was greeted by Aomine's worried face. Aomine is wearing a navy blue tank top and white pants with a raincoat hanging off his shoulders. Kise realize that Aomine is going to search for him after being in the forest for a long time. He smiles at the thought but it is completely forgotten when the boy in his arm begins to shiver slightly.

" Kise! We've been worrying about you whe...who is that?"

" No time for talking Aominechii...This boy needs our help! Please help him!" Kise tighten his hold around the boy on his arm.

" What's going o...A FOX!" Midorima search for the nearest solid object that he could fine. The white fox begin growling at Midorima thinking it was the enemy.

"STOP THIS! What are you ...Ryota who's that?" Akashi was leaning against the cave's left side wall.

"Akashichii! Please I beg of you! Please let this boy stay here! He's gonna die if we don't give him treatment. I'll do anything just pl..please..please help him." at the last word all of them could hear Kise's voice break, although his face is covered by his bangs, they know that Kise is on the verge of tears-_begging_. Akashi is not that cruel.

"Fine " Kise's face immediately lit up.

"Thank you. Thank you Akashichii." Kise smiles one of his genuine smile that made Akashi blush a little but it gone unnoticed by the others.

Midorima being the prepared one, pulls out a spare sleeping bag. Kise carefully lay the boy down. He looks paler than a moment ago. Kise placed a thick blanket ( his blanket) on top of the boy. The fox snuggles the boy as an attempt to keep him even warmer. Midorima brought the first-aid kit that he prepared for emergencies such as this one. He gave the blue hair boy some medicine before treating a few wounds -made by what, he don't know- on the boy's body. When checking for other injuries, he found a lot of cuts -from something sharp- on his left wrist. Kise did mention that this boy wanted to suicide.

"Why do you want to die so much" he spoke in a low tone to the unconscious boy. His eyes narrowed thinking all the possibilities.

* * *

**At**** midnight...**

Everyone is sound asleep except for Kise who insisted to stay awake, reasons being to take keep watch of the boy's condition. As time pass by, his eyelids begin to feel heavy and soon he found himself asleep until he heard the yipping sound of a fox. Everybody had also woken up due to the noise, thinking that a wild fox had enter the cave but only realizing that it's onlt the white fox.

"Ryouta!"

Kise flinch at the tone of voice that the red-head is using. His eyes glinted dangerously, a small sadistic smirk appeared on his face and scissors already in hand. Kise thought that he had come to his end.

"I hope you've prepared for the punishment that I'll give you for waking me up!"

" Kise- chin...what happen?"

"Explain yourself Kise!"

"I...Its's not me! The fo...ah! The boy is MISSING!"

"What!" All the other shouted except Kise and Akashi.

" He shouldn't have gone too far with his condition. He's may-.." Midorima sentence was cut short by Kise who is extremely worried.

"What if he's hurt! or worse- " They all (except Akashi, who's in deep thought) look outside the cave fearing the beasts inside the forest when suddenly Akashi stated something.

" Don't you guys find it odd?"

"What is it Aka-chin?"

" The weather..."

" Now that you mentioned it, there's no storm as it should be. That's odd..."

Midorima being the one with the brains quickly catch up to what Akashi is referring to. The fox is tugging on Akashi's pants as if it wants them to follow it. Thinking that the fox may know of the boy's whereabouts, Akashi immediately follows the fox with the others tagging along behind them.

* * *

They run and run until the reach a certain area inside the forest. The atmosphere was so calm and quiet. There's not even a gust of wind and truthfully making them shivered of the quietness or is it. The place seems to spooky. There seems no sign of wildlife except for trees and more trees until they saw something or more precisely **_someone_** on the cliff. The boy was standing there, his figure enlighten by the glow of the moonlight. Then, the sudden blow of wind shocked them.

'Thank you.'

A soft, silvery voice thank them. Kise and Akashi knew that voice. It's the voice that he heard singing just a few hours ago. The scene at the waterfall refreshed in his mind. They look up to see the boy is glowing. Soft baby-blue light radiating from his being. He was floating on the cliff's end, eyes closed. When he opened his his to reveal the most enchanting aqua-blue eyes they have ever seen that seems to glow in the night. His soft pink lips curved upwards to brighten his face in the most beautiful way and with the baby-blue light surrounding him, he seems like an angel they thought.

" You have save me. In my time of despair, I tried to kill myself but you had saved me. My actions were foolish and I am truly indebted to you."

" Who are you? or should I say _What_ are you?"

"My name is Kuroko. Kuroko Tet...su...ya..-"

Kuroko's eyes begin to close and the light around him starts to diminish. He starts to fall from the cliff. Then, the others watched in shocked at the scene in front of them.

* * *

**Gomenasai TT~TT if it's not good enough. Anyway what happen to Kuroko? Why is everybody so surprised? You'll soon find out. Anyways please kindly_ review_ this chapter. I'm not good in speaking or writing english but IT'S WORTH A TRY RIGHT? I haven't decided any pairings yet. Tell me who you wanted them to be with together...Okay and I'll see where that will leads me...Jaa nee~**

**Kuroko: Do I look like a girl?**

**GoM: ...**

**Kuroko: I do don't I...*sad***

**Kise: Kurokochii~ Of course you don't look like a girl!**

**Aomine: Ye...yeahh! Your the man Tetsu!**

**Midorima: ...**

**Murasakibara: I don't know about you guys but Kuro-chin Do look like a girl *munch* *munch***

**Kuroko: rea..really * teary eyed***

**Aomine and Kise: BAKA!**

**Murasakibara: What was that for?**

**Akashi: Rejoice Tetsuya! I don't care if your a boy or a girl. You will always be the cutest among all the others.**

**Kuroko: Really? *sniff* *sniff***

**Akashi: Yes.**

**Kuroko: Then...If I'm a dog would you still like me?**

**Akashi:...**

**GoM: *begins to leave***

**Midorima: You started this yourself Akashi. Now he's waiting for your answer.**

**Akashi: **'_HELP ME!'_** TToTT**

** PLEASE REVIEW^^**


	3. Akashi's Past & The Mysterious Figure

**Hi you guys. Sorry for the late update. I'll promise to update Chapter 4 this Monday. I have a Tang Soo Do performance this upcoming Saturday and my team have been praticing for three days now. Wish me luck^^. Anyway on with the story.**_  
_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

_" You have save me. In my time of despair, I tried to kill myself but you had saved me. My actions were foolish and I am truly indebted to you."_

_" Who are you? or should I say What are you?"_

_"My name is Kuroko. Kuroko Tet...su...ya..-"_

_Kuroko's eyes begin to close and the light around him starts to diminish. He starts to fall from the cliff. Then, the others watched in shocked at the scene in front of them._

* * *

As Kuroko was falling, Akashi – who have fast reflexes among all of them- quickly ran towards the blue haired boy's rescue.

_**Flashback…**_

" Aka-chan! Let's go and play!" Akashi looked down at the girl who was tugging on his black tank top. She had long strawberry blonde hair tied with a pink ribbon in a high ponytail , her ruby eyes looking back at his heterochromic eyes with a cute pout on her face.

_**-End of flashback-**_

"No!" Akashi shouted, which surprised the others. He jumps and gathered Kuroko safely in his arms. He laid the unconscious boy on the soft grass. His eyes glinted in pain and sorrow.

_**Flashback…**_

**That MONSTER** destroyed everything and killed everyone. Akashi was standing there crying. Tears flowed down his face. His family lay on the ground, DEAD as he watched the monster brutally killed them with him watching at his hiding place in their family's cupboard. He was trying hard to keep his crying sounds unheard because his mom told him to stay quiet at any cost and run after the monster is gone. He heard his mom screamed. His crying got harder and stopped. After an hour, the noise died down. He slowly peeked through the gap of the two cupboard's door. He slowly walked out, and the sight of his family quickly brought back his drying tears.

"NO! MOM! DADDY!" he shouted as he ran towards his parents. He cried and cried.

"Aka d…dear…s…save your sister. She's s…still out t...there." his dying mother chocked out as her blood flowed down her beautiful face. Akashi cried harder.

"Mummy! Please! Don…don't Die!" he sobbed.

"Help your sister Akashi…a…and re…remember that mo…mommy and daddy will a..always love the two of you" his mother closed his eyes as she said her final words.

"**NO!**!"

Akashi seeks the monster -following the trails of blood that was left behind- with sharp scissors in both of his small hands, gripping them tightly. The roar of the monster –more like wailing actually- echoed all through the woods. Akashi finally found the monster-although couldn't see it because it was engulfed with red light- his eyes widen as he saw the person in front of it.

"YUKI!" he shouted. The said girl turned to him. He saw her muttering something, smiling, but he couldn't figure what she had told him. He cried as he saw his precious stabbed by the monster and she was smiling as she fell down their favorite cliff to play. All the shocked that he experienced that night gave him a great shocked that caused him to faint. When he opened his eyes, a couple had adopted him and mysteriously his left eye had changed into yellow with reason that he himself can't figure out.

_**-End of flashback-**_

" H…hey! Wake up!" he watch the still closed eyes.

" If you don't wa- uh!" Akashi gasped as the pale body in his arms went limp when tried to move Kuroko. The blue haired boy's once red lips turns slightly blue.

" NO! No…not again…" his voice trailed out, bangs covering his face as his sister's death refreshed in his mind.

"Aka-chin? Are you okay" Murasakibara is starting to worry about his best friend.

"A…Akashichii? Is Kurokochii going to be alright" Kise's question is answered by Midorima instead.

" He's dying" he said flatly.

" What! How d- " Aomine sentence was cut off by Akashi.

" I can feel his l...life force leaving."

"NO! Akashichii! Do SOMETHING…A…Anything…" Kise is on the verge of tears. It's not hard for the other to tell that Kise is in love with the blue haired boy.

" If I KNOW how to! I'll do it a long time ago" Akashi snapped. Kise 's legs gives up on him as his knees meet the ground, bangs covering his eyes.

" Wha…wha? But… …he…no…" Kise cried out incoherent words. Akashi remain silent.

Aomine walks towards his friend. His expression mirroring his sadness as he watched the always smiling Kise broke down like this.

" Kise…you can't save someone who's already dying, you know tha-" Aomine's sentence is cut off by KIse who shouted.

" **He's NOT DYING!** "

"KIse…"

" **LOOK** " he pointed to Kuroko. The blue haired boy is white as sheet, his facial expression is one that's is mixed in pain.

" Can't you see that he's still fighting to stay **ALIVE**! Are you all saying that we should watched him!" Kise's words just made all of the feel guilty and let their gazes fall to the ground.

" Please help him…p…please…_ANYBODY_…." Kise silent whisper is answered by a strong gust of wind. They were all grabbing onto something to keep them from being blown away by the wind. Kise and Aomine managed to grab onto the roots of a big acorn tree, while Midorima who's hugging Murasakibara as if his life depended on it and Murasakibara shielded Midorima against the strong wind, his head against his chest as he( MUrasakibara) holds on to some trees. Akashi holds Kuroko protectively in his arms.

_**Dareka no koe ni namae wo**_

_**yobarete me wo samasu **_

A sweet –child like voice resonance as a figure appear from the woods. Judging from the silhouette, it is a boy. The boy's white silvery hair caressed by the wind, his figure enlighten by the grace of the moon. The boy is not wearing anything, his sapphire eyes seems to draw anyone into them like a hypnotic gaze.

_**Aoi nami ni ukabu**_

_**Umi no yurikago de**_

_**Yume wo miteta no…**_

The unknown boy closed his eyes, walking towards Akashi and Kuroko. When the boy is in front of them, he initiate to open his eyes to reveal the most enchanting ruby eyes – even though he has one- he had ever seen. The mysterious boy's petite body emitted a soft warm white light as he placed his left hand right above Kuroko's chest above Kuroko's heart.

_**Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara **_

_**Umarete yukitai hikari wo daite **_

_**Yuuyake ni somaru ORENJI no umi ni wa **_

_**Sekai no namida ga nemutteru…**_

Akashi glance at Kuroko and his eyes widen.

" Kuroko!"

* * *

**I made this in one day which took me approximately 2 hours I think? I haven't had time to check my grammar and spellings because I still have practice today. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you are wondering about the song that I inserted it's actually a song from one of my favorite anime Mermaid Melody ( Beautiful Wish by Seira ). I'll reveal the GoM's true identity in a few more chapters and their past that is related to _that inciden_t. So, PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
